And Baby Makes Four
by Jadedbest
Summary: *Complete* Bulma is pregnant. Again. How will she tell Vegeta? Please review!!
1. What's she going to do?

Disclaimer: *looks at Oolong* I didn't do it.  
  
AN: Review and tell me what you think.  
  
* * *  
  
ChiChi glanced at her watch and sighed. 'What is taking so long?' She needed to pick up her son. She felt bad about leaving Gohan with both Goten and Trunks, but Bulma had been so insistent about someone coming with her. True, they could've left the boys with Goku but they probably would have tricked him into one of their little schemes or they could have left them with Vegeta but that's pretty much like leaving them alone. So Gohan and Videl became the unlucky hosts.  
  
She got up and began to pace. There were only two other people in the waiting room. A dark-hared man who seemed to be completely at ease as he read during his wait. Apparently he had been here before. There was also a pretty blond that flipped through a magazine causally as she waited for the receptionist to call her name. ChiChi decided to follow her example and picked up a magazine from the small coffee table and sat down.  
  
She flipped through it for ten minutes before the door swung open. She looked up and smiled as Bulma walked out. 'Finally.'  
  
Bulma had the most dazed expression as she sat down next ChiChi. She didn't say anything for a moment, just gazed at the far wall.  
  
When she couldn't take it anymore, ChiChi lightly touched Bulma's shoulder. "Bulma? What is it? What's wrong?"  
  
Bulma turned her head slowly and looked at ChiChi as if just realizing she was there. "I'm pregnant," she said still dazed.  
  
ChiChi's eyes widened in surprise. "You're what?"  
  
"I'm going to have a baby," Bulma said in the same tone.  
  
"Oh, Bulma! This is wonderful!" ChiChi cried grabbing her friend's hand. 'Why isn't she more excited?' she wondered.  
  
The Blond smiled at the two while the man continued to read.  
  
"Bulma, aren't you excited?" ChiChi asked when Bulma still showed no emotion.  
  
Bulma tried to give her a small smile, but her lip began to quiver and a tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
ChiChi frowned. "Bulma?" she questioned.  
  
Tears started falling faster as Bulma said in a watery voice, "I'm pregnant ChiChi. What am I going to do?"  
  
"What do you mean?" ChiChi asked trying to console the upset woman.  
  
"He's going to be so mad at me," Bulma wailed as she fell into ChiChi's arms.  
  
ChiChi stroked her hair and even though she already thought she knew she asked, "Who's going to be mad at you, Bulma?"  
  
"Ve-ve-ge-geta," Bulma said through her sobs.  
  
ChiChi realized that they had the attention of the small waiting room. Both people giving them concerned looks.  
  
"Bulma? Let's go somewhere and talk, okay?" she said gently handing her a tissue.  
  
Bulma placed herself under some resemblance of control and wiped at her eyes. Head down, she nodded slightly.  
  
Placing a hand under Bulma's elbow, ChiChi walked the woman out to the parking lot. When they reached the red sports car, Bulma handed ChiChi the keys and climbed into the passenger seat.  
  
ChiChi zipped down the road, glancing at her silent passenger the whole way. Bulma stared out the window her thoughts in turmoil.  
  
How could she be so stupid? Just when things were getting good between them, she had to go and get pregnant. Why was she always doing dumb things like this? Wasn't she supposed to a genius? He was going to hate her. Again. 'Oh Kami, what am I going to do?' she wondered as another tear slipped down her cheek.  
  
ChiChi, seeing this, grabbed Bulma's hand and squeezed it gently. Bulma continued to stare out the window.  
  
* * *  
  
They stepped into the café and Bulma went to secure them a table while ChiChi walked over to the counter. She ordered a black coffee for herself and tea for Bulma. She paid for the drinks and carried them over to the table. They sat in silence for a moment, each playing with her drink. Finally, ChiChi broke the silence.  
  
"So why is Vegeta going to be mad at you?"  
  
"Because I'm pregnant. Why else?!" Bulma snapped. She sighed and took a deep breath, "I'm sorry Chi. I'm just really stressed."  
  
ChiChi smiled. "It's okay. I just don't understand why you think he's going to be mad that you're pregnant. It's not like you haven't been before."  
  
"That's exactly why I'm worried!" At ChiChi's frown, Bulma tried to clarify. "He was so angry when he found out about Trunks. I don't think I can go through that again. Not when we're finally starting to build a real relationship." She look up at ChiChi trying to figure out what she was thinking. She looked as if she was trying to understand but she just couldn't. Bulma sighed and slumped in her chair. "Forget it Chi. You'll never understand. You have Goku. He's excited about everything. With Vegeta…well you never know."  
  
"Exactly!" ChiChi said. "If you never know, how can you be sure he's going to be angry?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Oh, come on Bulma. A lot has changed. Vegeta's not the same person he was when Trunks was born. He might be excited to have another baby."  
  
Bulma grunted. "I doubt it."  
  
"But," ChiChi said with a smile, "you never know."  
  
Bulma smiled at having her words thrown back at her. "I guess…"  
  
"Come on Bulma. Do like I do with Goku. Give the man a chance to mess up before you get all upset about it. What do you say?" ChiChi said encouragingly.  
  
Bulma sighed. "Okay." She smiled helplessly across the table and said, "That leaves only one problem."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"How do I tell him?"  
  
ChiChi smiled. "Just leave it to me. We're going to make this a night you'll never forget."  
  
* * *  
  
This will be a three-part fic. So please review and tell me what you think thus far. 


	2. The Plan

Disclaimer: *looks at Trunks* If only I had done it. *sigh*  
  
AN: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you for all your wonderful review. This story is dedicated to Susan. She'll understand why when she reads this chapter. Okay now for the fic.  
  
* * *  
  
Bulma nervously twisted the simple gold band on her finger. She had only bought it a week and a half ago, deciding that just because she and Vegeta hadn't been married in the traditional sense didn't mean she should be cheated out of her ring. It had taken a week but she had finally convinced Vegeta to start wearing his, occasionally. 'Will he still wear it after tonight?' she wondered, biting her lip.  
  
"Will you stop worrying," ChiChi said as she put the last curl in Bulma's short blue hair. They had decided that the curls would give her hair the sexy tousled look they needed for ChiChi's plan.  
  
"I'm telling you ChiChi, all this romantic stuff is a waste on Vegeta," Bulma said.  
  
ChiChi sat down the curling iron and gripped Bulma's shoulder. She made eye contact in the mirror in front of them. "Sex is never wasted on a man. Now, stand up. Let's have a look at you," she said.  
  
Bulma sighed and stood. She put her hands on her hips and tilted her head to the side in question. After a moment she asked, "So, what do you think?"  
  
ChiChi smiled and nodded. Yes, red had been the right choice. After they had left the coffee shop, they had stopped by the flower shop and picked up twelve dozen red roses, then stopped by Victoria's Secret to pick up the red satin bra and panty set with matching garter belt that Bulma now wore. The strappy red sandal heels that she had found in Bulma's shoe closet were a nice touch. The tousled hairstyle added just the right bedroom appeal.  
  
"You look fantastic!" ChiChi said with a smile, "Vegeta won't know if his coming or going."  
  
Bulma smiled. She had to admit she felt very sexy and yet…  
  
"Don't you start that," ChiChi said when the frown appeared on Bulma's face.  
  
"I can't help it ChiChi! I'm so nervous! I don't think I've been this nervous about talking to Vegeta since…well since I had to tell him about-" Bulma's eyes widened as something hit her, "Trunks! ChiChi what I'm I going to do with Trunks? I can't seduce Vegeta with my son in the next room!"  
  
ChiChi rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Well…let's see. What can you do with Trunks? I'm sure he would hate the idea of staying the night with his best friend," she said her voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"Oh, Chi I can't ask you to watch Trunks again! He already stayed with you twice this week-" Bulma protested.  
  
"And I'm sure he won't mind staying for another night. I won't argue with you about this so you might as well just be quiet," she interrupted.  
  
Bulma smiled and nodded her head in defeat.  
  
"Now let's see," ChiChi said examining Bulma's face, "I don't think you should wear any makeup. Well…maybe a little lip gloss," she decided picking up a small tube off the vanity. She lightly applied gloss to Bulma's lips then stood back to study her artwork. "Fantastic! You look perfect! I have to say that I really out did myself this time. Now," she said changing subjects, "I'm going to go check on the dinner, while you go and pack something for Trunks, okay?"  
  
"Sure ChiChi," Bulma said as she walked over to the bed and picked up the thin red satin robe, slipped into it, and tied it tight. She followed ChiChi out the room and turned the opposite direction towards her son's room. She quickly placed a few things in a small travel bag then carried it downstairs.  
  
As she reached the bottom of the staircase, the delectable aroma of food grabbed her nose. She entered the kitchen and sat the bag down on the table just as ChiChi removed a party size dish of Lasagna from the oven.  
  
"Oh ChiChi, this smells wonderful!" she exclaimed walking over to the stove.  
  
"Thank you," ChiChi said as she removed her oven mitts and picked up a fork. She picked off a small portion from the corner with the fork then blew on it lightly and offered the bit to Bulma. "Try it and tell me what you think."  
  
Bulma gladly sampled it and almost purred as she swallowed. "It taste just like it smells, absolutely wonderful!"  
  
"Great!" ChiChi said. She then began taking out dishes to set the table with. Bulma helped her.  
  
"ChiChi you know Vegeta's never going to believe that I cooked this," she said after a moment.  
  
"It doesn't matter if you cooked it or not. All that matters is that it's here. With Saiyans, food is always a mood-setter," ChiChi answered.  
  
Finally the table was all set and ChiChi dusted off her hands. "Well it looks like everything's in order," she checked her watch and grimaced. "I better be going. I promised Videl when I called earlier that I would be pick the boys up before dark." She left the kitchen with Bulma in tow. She quickly gathered her things and headed towards the door.  
  
She opened the door then turned back to Bulma. "Okay, everything is ready so all you have to do is light the candles, write the note for Vegeta and spread out the petals. The basket of rose petals is on the end table next to your bed, so don't forget to spread them before he gets here. And remember to just relax and when the moment is right just slip the news in."  
  
Bulma smiled at the brunette. "Thank you so much ChiChi."  
  
"For what?" ChiChi asked with a smile.  
  
"For...my hair and keeping Trunks and well…for just being there. I don't know what I would have done without you today," Bulma said sincerely.  
  
"No problem. I know you would've done the same for me. Come here," ChiChi said holding out her arms. The two women embraced tightly, then ChiChi pulled back slightly.  
  
"Just remember that if you love him you have to trust Vegeta to take the news in stride, okay?"  
  
Bulma sighed and nodded solemnly.  
  
"And smile! You're going to have a baby! It's the happiest time in your life!" she said smiling brightly.  
  
Despite her nervousness, Bulma laughed softly. ChiChi was right. She should be happy! She was going to have a baby, one of the most beautiful occurrences in the universe. Nothing should stop her joy but she knew she couldn't be totally happy until she knew Vegeta was too.  
  
With a few more words in parting, ChiChi climbed behind wheel of her car and drove off. Bulma waved at the car then nervously biting her lip, she reentered the house.  
  
* * *  
  
It was a little past sunset when Vegeta landed on his front porch, not in the best of moods. Every time he and Kakarot got a good sparring match going, the harpy would show up and demand her mate's presence. He had finally gotten the upper hand on the idiot when the loud mouth Kakarot called a mate had pulled up and brought their session to an end. Even though she had been oddly civil, as though trying not to provoke him, she had made it obvious that she wanted him to go home.  
  
Well at least she had had the boy with her so he wouldn't have to deal with the millions of questions the boy always seemed to have lately. Now, the only problem was that the woman might be in a talkative mood. Maybe he'd get lucky and she would be immersed in some new project or another and she had ordered out.  
  
He entered the house to silence. He listened closer and could hear music gently playing upstairs but nothing more. Maybe he really had gotten lucky. When the smell of food reached his nose he headed for the kitchen. The Italian feast set across the kitchen table was a complete shock. It looked absolutely delicious. He licked his lips in anticipation as he walked over to the table. He lifted the dish and took a whiff. There was no way the woman had prepared this exquisite meal.  
  
As he sat the dish down, a white sheet of paper caught his eye. He picked it up and read what was written in Bulma's elegant penmanship: 'Eat Up'. He arched an eyebrow and looked down at the table again. You didn't have to tell him twice.  
  
As he finished his meal, he found it odd that she had never come to eat with him, especially with the spread she had left him. She was up to something. He didn't know what it was yet but he would soon.  
  
He got up from the table and walked towards the staircase. He frowned when he reached the staircase and found that it was covered with red rose petals. He levitated to the top of the stairs so he wouldn't get any of the flowers on his shoes. The hallway at the top of the staircase was also covered with the flowers, leading all the way to his open bedroom door. He floated over and landed in front of the doorway only to have his jaw drop at the sight before him.  
  
There were candles a light all over the room and soft music was playing over the surround sound speaker system. He remembered her referring to it as 'jazz' once. Everything in the room was covered in the red petals including the bed. But nothing was as amazing as Bulma herself. She stood in a thin red satin robe that was hanging off her shoulders. It hung open to revealing nothing more than a red panties and bra set. She was plucking the petals off of a long stem red rose; her attention completely focused on the flower. She pulled one last petal and as she let it fall, her stunning blue eyes captured his shocked ones.  
  
"Welcome home, Vegeta," she said in a sexy rasp.  
  
Vegeta found himself licking his lips for the second time that night. And he had thought dinner had looked delicious!  
  
He took a step into the room but then stopped. His eyes narrowed slightly. He knew a trap when he saw one. Even though she was doing a good job of hiding it, he could feel her anxiety. A benefit of their bond.  
  
"What's going on woman?" he asked.  
  
Bulma only smiled and walked over to a small end table where she sat the rose down and picked up two flute style wine glasses. She walked over to him never breaking eye contact. When she stood no more than two feet away from him she offered the glass to him and he took it hesitantly. He waved the glass under his nose and his brows knitted in confusion.  
  
"Sparkling Cider?" he questioned.  
  
Something flickered in her eyes but she quickly masked it and nodded her head. He hadn't missed the fact that she was ignoring his questions. They sipped from their glasses then Bulma took his glass and sat them both on a table near-by. She moved closer to him and ran her hand down his arms, outlining every well-defined muscle. She pressed her chest to his and, starting with the base, ran her tongue up the side of his neck. She captured his earlobe between her lips and sucked gently. "Vegeta," she whispered into his ear.  
  
"Hmm," he purred letting himself get lost in her ministrations.  
  
"Make love to me," she said nipping at his earlobe.  
  
As stated earlier, you didn't have to tell him twice.  
  
He swooped her up and carried her over to the bed. He laid her down gently and snatched his shirt over his head while she shrugged out of the robe. He joined her on the bed and took a moment to just gaze over her beautiful form. He placed his hand on her collarbone and slowly ran it down between her breast, over her flat, firm belly and rested it between her thighs. Bulma placed her hand on his face and ran it up into his hair. She gently tugged on his head and their lips touched. Her tongue slipped into his mouth and he gently massaged hers with his as his hand massaged her through her panties. They laid that way each simply enjoying dabbling in each other's mouths. Her taste was euphoric and he wanted to taste more.  
  
He broke their kiss and lowered his mouth to the top of her breast. When her nipples peaked under the cloth of her bra, he lowered his mouth slightly and suckled the tight little nubs through the fabric.  
  
Bulma moaned at the contact and rolled her head back forth on the mattress. As much as she was enjoying Vegeta's torturous touch (and believe me she was) she found that she couldn't fully lose herself in the moment as she usually did when in his arms. The thought that she was doing the wrong thing kept running through her mind. It wasn't fair to them or this baby for her to try and trick Vegeta into liking the idea of a new baby. Even if she were able to slip it past him in the heat of passion, there would be hell to pay in the morning when the realization hit him. This was too much like deceit. She couldn't tell him like this.  
  
She placed her hands on his chest and pushed. "Vegeta stop!" she said trying to sit up.  
  
The Saiyan looked at her in confusion. He didn't understand. First she lures him in here and tells him to make love to her then she tells him to stop. The woman was getting stranger and stranger with each passing year. He moved the arm that was pinning her to the bed and set up on the edge of the bed.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked in nothing more than pure sexual frustration.  
  
Bulma grabbed the discarded robe and pulled it back on. She stood up and walked to the center of the room facing away from him.  
  
Angry now, he growled, "I asked you a question woman." He immediately regretted his tone when she turned back to him to revel a single tear running down her cheek. "Bulma?" he questioned wanting to understand her reason for tears.  
  
She covered her mouth with her hand as she whispered, "I'm pregnant."  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened in surprise at the soft-spoken words. "What?"  
  
She moved her hand and looked him directly in the eyes. "I'm pregnant," she repeated her voice quivering. The tears began to flow free.  
  
Vegeta was at a loss.  
  
* * *  
  
Next chapter: Veggie's reaction. If you like this story I suggest that you read my story Sentimental Value (sorry I couldn't resist the free plug). Anyway, thanks for reading. 


	3. What's he going to do?

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. There, I said it!  
  
AN: I got home from work and realized it had been over a week since I updated any of my fics! Can you believe that? Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please don't forget to review.  
  
* * *  
  
Vegeta was at a loss.  
  
Why was she crying? Did she not want their child?  
  
Bulma wiped at her tears. "I'm so sorry Vegeta," she said softly, crossing her arms protectively over chest and hanging her head. She walked over to the opposite end of the bed and sat down. They sat in silence for a moment, save for a soft sniffle here and there, before he spoke.  
  
"Woman," he called softly.  
  
She didn't responded.  
  
He sighed and stood. He walked around the edge of the bed and sat down behind her. "Bulma look at me," he commanded gently.  
  
She shook her head. Vegeta sighed again then slipped his powerful, well- muscled hand over her bare skin of her belly. Bulma sighed and leaned into him for support. He held her for a moment as her tears slowed.  
  
Though it hurt his pride, he had to ask, "Tell me why you don't want our child?"  
  
She turned and looked at him, her eyebrows knitted in confusion. "What do you mean? Of course I want our baby!"  
  
Vegeta frowned. She really was crazy. "Then why the tears woman?"  
  
Bulma bit her lip and averted her eyes, "Well last time…I mean when I…um…I told you about-"  
  
Vegeta captured her chin and lifted her face. "-about Trunks."  
  
"Yes Trunks," she said. She put her head down. "I just assumed the worse." She looked questioningly into his eyes. "Should I have assumed the worse?" she asked searching his expressionless face for some answer, an impossible feat.  
  
At least it was until him smiled gently. He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. "You insult me woman," he said.  
  
Bulma gave a tentative smile. Did she dare hope that he was okay with another child? "How do I insult you?"  
  
"Do you not think that I have changed since the boy's birth?"  
  
"Of course I do! I just didn't think you liked kids…well with the exception of Trunks…and Goten of course."  
  
He arched an eyebrow. "I never said I liked Kakarot's youngest brat."  
  
Bulma smiled. "You didn't have to."  
  
He returned the smile then his face turned serious as he came to a decision. For once he would be completely honest with her.  
  
He gazed into her hopeful blue eyes. "I did not want the boy-"  
  
The hope was quickly replaced by pain as Bulma lowered her eyes. "Oh," she murmured.  
  
Vegeta once again lifted her chin. "Let me finish woman." At her nod he continued. "I did not want the boy because I didn't feel worthy of him."  
  
"Worthy of him?" Bulma asked in confusion.  
  
"Yes," he said averting his eyes and staring at something behind her. "I didn't have anything to offer a child. With only an idiot and his son for subjects, not even my title was worth anything. I was a failure. The last thing I needed was another person to be humiliated in front of." His eyes dropped to the floor. "But something changed all that. After the Androids something had changed, somehow things were," his dark eyes captured hers, "…different." He seemed to be pleading with her to understand the words he couldn't say. Her smile let him know she understood completely.  
  
"So," she said lightly, "what brought you to this great revelation?"  
  
He took her playful mood and decided to run with. "Well, I realized that I am the only being on this 'mud ball of a planet' worthy enough to procreate," he said mocking himself with the cliché.  
  
She smirked. "Does being so arrogant ever become tiring?"  
  
"Yes, but it's a job that someone has to do."  
  
A husky chuckle erupted from low in her throat. "Well," she said leaning into him, "I had another job in mind for you tonight."  
  
"Really?" Vegeta asked. "Would you mind elaborating on what this job entails?"  
  
"Well," she said as she ran her hands up his chest and settled them on his shoulders, "you will be expected to perform certain tasks."  
  
He arched an eyebrow. "Such as?"  
  
"Such as this," she said as she covered his mouth with hers. She plunged her tongue into his mouth and received a moan of approval from him. They sat for a moment, their mouths intertwined until his mouth began moving along her jaw and down her throat. Bulma tilted her head back to give him better access to her neck. He dragged his tongue down, creating a moist path from her jaw to the sensitive mark on her shoulder, stopping to suck gently at the brand. His hand, at her waist at the time, slowly made it's way up her stomach to cup her satin covered breast. She sighed in pleasure at the contact, but she wanted his hands all over her aching, unclothed body.  
  
Vegeta laid her back on the bed and when he looked over her beautiful body this time, Bulma saw something more than simple passion in his eyes. She would almost call it gentleness. He laid on his side beside her and then splashed his long strong fingers protectively across her belly. Bulma smiled and covered his hand with her own. His dark eyes returned to hers and he lowered his lips to hers, kissing her deeply and so sweetly that she felt tears spring to her eyes.  
  
She ran her fingers into his hair and held his mouth to hers never wanting the kiss to end. Vegeta let his hand move down her stomach and under her panties causing her to gasp into his mouth at the intimate contact. She spread her legs slightly to allow him admittance. He dipped one finger into her moist entrance than stopped. Bulma moaned her disapproval as he pulled his mouth from hers. He glanced at her stomach than back to her face, indecision evident.  
  
"I don't want to hurt you, Bulma," he said simply.  
  
She smiled and felt her eyes watering again. Damn, were the hormones already getting to her?  
  
"You could never hurt me, Vegeta," she said. She reached down and slowly guided his fingers to where she needed them most. He began moving them inside her, slowly at first then quicker. He watched her face completely amazed at the array of emotions that crossed it. As her completion neared she grabbed his shoulders for support, digging her nails into the taunt muscles there in the process. The panty moans coming from her throat were driving him wild and watching the soft delectable mouth that they were coming from wasn't helping his predicament. He wanted so badly to kiss her but he was determined to see her release on her face.  
  
Her moan caught in her throat as he slipped a third finger inside of her. She bucked against the mattress as she began fighting for her breath. "Vegeta" escaped her lips, nothing more than a whimper as she pleaded with him to end her torture.  
  
"Open your eyes," he whispered huskily as he increased his speed.  
  
"I can't," she managed.  
  
"Open your eyes, woman," he punctuated his words with a particularly forceful stroke.  
  
Bulma forced her eyes open and found that her field of vision had narrowed down to his dark passionate gaze. Her breathing became heavier and heavier as her climax began to build.  
  
"You're close. I can feel it," he whispered.  
  
She gave a small cry as the husky tones of his voice and the slight increase and deepening of his strokes pushed her closer to the release she craved.  
  
"You don't know how good it feels when you tighten around my fingers. The only thing better is when you tighten around my-"  
  
His statement was cutoff by the scream that tore from her lips as the first wave hit her. She dug her fingers deeper into his arms as she rode out the storm. He watched as her eyes clouded over then rolled back in her head. She clung to him as she let the last of the sensation flow over her.  
  
As he allowed her a small break as he rid himself of the remainder of his clothes then unceremoniously snatched the two satin barriers from her body.  
  
"ChiChi's going to kill you when she finds out about that. It took her an hour to find that set," Bulma said as she finally came down from her high.  
  
Vegeta's smirked clearly read Should I care? as he lowered his mouth to her plentiful breast. Bulma moaned as he suckled gently on the hardened peaks. When he completed his assault he moved back to her mouth. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to be inside of her. Now.  
  
He entangled his tongue with hers as he positioned himself between her thighs. He began to gently probe inside of her, still worried about hurting her. But when she lifted her hips and murmured "please" breathlessly, he lost control and buried himself to the hilt inside her. Her body jerked in response and they muttered sighs of contentment. He slowly withdrew his length making them both shudder, then resheathed himself more deeply still. The rhythm he set soon had her panting and moaning beneath him once again. Her moans quickly became cries as he pelted her again and again. She tried to muffle her scream in the crook of his neck, being use to have a small boy sleeping down the hall.  
  
"Don't," he panted into her ear. "I want to hear you."  
  
That sexy voice always drove her crazy and sent shivers down her spine. It was the breaking point that cause the mind blowing orgasm that made her scream out his name just the way he had wanted. She repeated his name as he continued to drive into her until his own release came and he cried out her name.  
  
Once they caught their breaths he rolled off of her and pulled her across his chest. Completely exhausted she was sleep in seconds. Vegeta gently stroked her hair. He wondered as he stared down at his mate, how a bastard like himself had gotten so lucky.  
  
* * *  
  
Well, I think I'll go shower now *fans self*. Anyway please don't forget to review and tell me what you think about my little fic. As always thanks for reading. 


End file.
